Il était une fois
by Saika Garner
Summary: ...dans un pays pas si lointain. L'histoire d'une jalousie mortelle. HHr OS


Il était une fois, dans un pays...pas si lointain, une école de magie nommée Poudlard. Cette école abritait élèves, fantômes, professeurs, tous sorciers. Entre tous ces élèves, se distinguaient trois d'entre eux : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter avait pour rêve de devenir auror, soit l'équivalent d'un chevalier. Son pire ennemi, qui était en réalité le pire ennemi d'une majorité de personnes de la communauté magique, avait juré de le tuer, puisqu'il était le seul à lui avoir résisté. Durant six années et demi, soit presque la totalité de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait été pourchassé, attaqué, espionné et s'était attiré les pires ennuis du monde. Il avait néanmoins accompli de grandes choses. C'est ainsi qu'après moult exploits, il avait gagné le coeur de la demoiselle en détresse, Hermione, sa meilleure amie.

Son seul problème, outre son pire ennemi, Voldemort, était son meilleur ami, Ron, qui était aussi amoureux d'Hermione qu'il aimait les bonbons. Lors de la septième année à Poudlard, une grande rivaité naquit entre eux, ou plutôt, Ron éprouva tant de colère à l'égard d'Harry qu'il déclencha cette rivalité. Pourtant, il sauvait les apparences, restant auprès d'eux, conservant la bribe d'amitié qu'il leur gardait encore. Et personne ne se doutait de rien, pas même eux deux. C'est pour celà que notre ami, quoique bête comme un troll des montagnes, préparait chaque mois un nouveau piège pour se débarasser d'Harry, en toute impunité.

Donc, comme vous l'avez bien compris, je ne me concentrerais au cours de ce récit qu'à vous décrire les échecs cuisants de ce pauvre rouquin, en m'attardant peu sur Voldemort.

Le premier piège mis au point par Ron, et qui fut également son premier fiasco, à été d'une incroyable, car inexistante, ingéniosité. Caché dans un bosquet, il avait soulevé, avec toutes les difficultés du monde, un rocher de taille moyenne, et le faisait léviter au-dessus d'une allée, attendant le passage de son meilleur ennemi. Ce pauvre Ron possédait une telle puissance qu'il ne teint pas jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry, et relâcha le rocher en plein milieu du passage. C'est pour celà qu'il passa le mois entier à soigner sa déchirure musculaire de l'avant-bras.

Le mois suivant, une fois remis, il se décida à opter pour quelque chose de moins physique. Quelques heures avant l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, dont il faisait partie, il entra dans les vestiaires, et alla directement au coin où Harry entreposait ses affaires. Il embauma tout l'équipement du brun d'un parfum particulier, puis s'empressa d'ensorceller le coignard afin qu'il ne pourchasse que ce parfum-là.

Quelques minutes avant l'entraînement, il aperçut Hermione embrassant Harry, les sourires qu'ils se lançaient, cette manière si niaise qu'ils avaient de se regarder, avec des yeux dégoulinants de tendresse. Il se dit qu'il allait vomir, et se consola en pensant à la magnifique chute qu'Harry allait faire, sans que personne ne se doute que le coignard était trafiqué.

Harry commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas quand, dès la première minute, un coignard se frottait contre sa chemise, et ne se décolla pas avant le retour aux vestiaires. Ron n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que le coignard allait simplement s'accrocher aux vêtements du brun. Aigri, il se reteint de hurler lorsque, dans les vestiaires, il vit Hermione aider Harry à retirer la chemise parfumée. Elle en profita pour l'observer longuement, et le Survivant semblait se réjouir le cette situation cocasse. Dès la sortie des vestiaires, il alla rejoindre l'amour de sa vie, heureux et gai comme un pinson.

Il est très probablement inutile que je brode sur ce qui arriva par la suite entre Harry et Hermione, qui n'en devinrent que plus complices. Ron enrageait. La colère et la haine se mélangeait à la jalousie, donnant un cocktail mortellement dangereux. Le mois suivant cet entraînement, le rouquin mit au point un plan plus douteux encore. Il écrivit un mot à l'intention d'Harry, qu'il signa du nom d'Hermione. Ainsi, ne se doutant de rien, Harry eut un doux sourire en lisant ces quelques mots. Il tenta d'épier une quelconque réaction dans les yeux de son amante, mais rien ne venait. Il prit celà pour du jeu, du défi. Le saule cogneur, ce soir-là, avait été particulièrement énervé par un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry, en s'approchant, vit un saule cogneur plus hargneux que jamais. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait à portée de ces branches furieuses quand un message, porté par Edwidge, arriva entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, et refit le chemin inverse, afin de retrouver sa bien-aimée, qui venait de lui donne rendez-vous à l'opposée. Ron fulminait de rage.

Une rage qui le consumait de plus en plus, qui habitait toutes ses pensées. Une haine qui lui dévorait les entrailles, et lui brûlait les yeux. A cet instant, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de voir son ennemi se consumer sur place. Il aurait tout donné, tout, pour le voir hurler de douleur, comme il hurlait de tristesse. Hermione était à lui. A personne d'autre.

Celà tournait à l'obsession. Il ne voyait qu'elle, le seul parfum qui parvenait à ses narines était le sien, et en chaque fille, il ne cherchait que les similitudes physiques qu'elles avaient avec Hermione. Il enchaînait les petites amies, étant déçu par toutes, ne retrouvant en aucune ce qui faisait qu'Hermione était Hermione. Il avait perdu pied, se noyait dans ce qu'il n'avait pas eu. Renforgné, il subissait la vision du couple que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis comme une torture. Qu'on l'égorge, et qu'on l'étripe, il soufrirait bien moins. Après des mois d'échecs, de déceptions, et de détresse, le ciel eut pitié de lui.

Le château tout entier était en ébullition, les élèves couraient, criaient, pleuraient. Les professeurs s'empressaient de les mettre en lieu sûr. Seuls les plus âgés et expérimentés restèrent, soit les septième année et les professeurs. Toute cette pagaille avait été déclenchée par l'arrivée dans le parc de Voldemort et de sa horde de mangemorts vicieux et cruels. Et Ron avait l'impression que son coeur était comme eux. Son seul désir fut d'en finir, qu'il puisse s'en retourner à sa haine, sa rage, et sa jalousie mordante.

Au bout quelques heures de combat acharné, que Ron ne menait qu'en s'asseyant et en faisant des croche-pattes à chaque mangemort présent, un évènement hors normes se produisit. Voldemort s'était jetté sur Hermione, qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Harry, dans un élan d'amour et d'héroïsme, l'arracha des griffes de son pire ennemi. Poussé par ce dernier, le brun retomba sur Ron, qui le poussa rageusement. Hermione ne devait la vie qu'à lui, à cet imposteur, cet être stupide et cupide. Ron se disait que si elle aurait dû être sauvée, s'était par lui. Personne, personne n'en avait le droit !

Distrait par ses envies de vengeance, il ne vit pas que son meilleur ennemi venait de s'écrouler, terrassé. Affaibli, Voldemort mit peu de temps à le rejoindre, Dumbledor l'y forçant avec rage.

Hermione pleurait. Pourquoi, pour lui ? Mais il venait de comprendre. Harry était mort. Son meilleur ami, avec qui il avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie, et à qui il aait voulu rendre la vie impossible. Sa haine, sa rage, tendaient à disparaître, rattrapées par un sentiment de profonde tristesse. Mais il n'osa pas s'approcher d'Hermione pour la consoler. En perdant harry, elle avait perdu ce qui la rendait souriante, joyeuse, ce qui la rendait elle. Ron ne voulait pas d'une Hermione triste, malheureuse. C'est alors qu'il compris que ce qui faisait qu'Hermione était ce qu'il aimait, c'était Harry.

Cette histoire ne s'achève pas bien. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne vécurent heureux par la suite. Vous dire qu'ils ont eu beaucoup d'enfants serait stupide, puisque moi-même je n'en ait pas la moindre idée.

Il était une fois, au royaume des sorciers, un homme rongé par la haine et la jalousie, qui vit ses plus grands désirs à la fois réalisés et détruits.


End file.
